The Next Pirate King
by abbyrox123
Summary: This is my first fanfic so be easy on me,i am begging you to write a review.This story is about when Lizzy decides to resign from being Pirate King and a new one is hired. Who will it be? Jack , Barbossa, or someone completly new?
1. Chapter 1

**Post AWE**

**One**

Elizabeth went back to Port Royal and had a child named Edwin whose father was Will. Will and Lizzy are happily married and Will is the captain of the Flying Dutchman while Lizzy is just a housewife. Please remember throughout the story that Will can only come on land once every decade. Lizzy decides to resign from being Pirate King because her child is now her main responsibility and would rather stay home. Knowing this the Pirate Lords had an emergency meeting to vote on the next Pirate King. Jack (one of the 8 Pirate Lords) didn't show up because he was too busy drinking his rum and having women in Tortuga therefore the other 7 voted on the next Pirate King without him. They all choose a woman by the name of Francesca Hawk who was a very good and brave pirate. Francesca would stand up for what she thought was right no matter the consequences. Her swordsmanship and gun skills were impeccable making her the perfect choice for the job. Once finding out who the new Pirate King was Jack got very angry and demanded a recount which the rest of the pirate Lords agreed on one condition which was that Jack must meet Francesca then in 5 days choose who he wants to be Pirate King.

Jack paced angrily back and forth on the deck of his ship trying to find a way out of this situation but couldn't think of one. Therefore he agreed to have Francesca come and meet him and within five days decide his vote. Jack, being the pirate he is wanted to vote for himself because he thought of no one who was better then he.

**Jack's POV**

I angrily marched my way back to my cabin, slammed the door, then sat on my old wooden stool and thought to myself. I have better things to do than sit around and talk to a probably ugly, fat, stupid woman about how she is fit or not fit for this job, which she isn't. I am the best fit for this job. I have the best skills at everything that a Pirate King needs. Why didn't they just pick me?

I got up from my stool and walked out onto the deck of my Black Pearl where I saw Mr. Gibbs drunk as always at the helm.

"_Mr. Gibbs", _I said staring out into the deep blue sea.

"_Yes Cap'n?"_, Gibbs answered back.

"_I can take over for a bit while you go 'n eat somth'n."_, I said pointing to the galley.

"_Yes Cap'n."_, he answered back and hurried down to eat with the rest of the crew.

As I stood there with both my hand clinched around the helm I thought about how this Francesca will look like and act. She surely won't be pretty by any means because she is a pirate and pirates aren't supposed to look attractive in anyway. Her attitude is probably really harsh and mean because in order for a woman to become a pirate she must have had a pretty bad passed which would make her mean and brutal to everyone around her. Most women want live a fairytale life where everything goes thee way they had pictured it in stories. What would make Francesca want to be a pirate? I kept on thinking about this for quite a while. What seemed to be minutes turned into hours. Then Mr.Gibbs walked up.

"_Cap'n?"_, Gibbs said with a somewhat concerned look on his face.

"_Yes, may I help you Mr.Gibbs?"_, I said as I began to turn to see what he was going to tell me.

"_Do you need me to take over while you go 'n get some sleep?"_, Gibbs said as he began to walk up to the helm like he already knew what my answer was going to be.

"_Yes, that sounds fine."_, I said as I was still partially thinking about what to expect from Francesca.

I walked into my cabin discarded my swords, guns, and compass and laid them on the chair to the left of my dresser. I then collapsed on the bed and drifted into a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes and saw what look like a beautiful woman running hand in hand along my side. Then I looked back and saw around 30 men running after us swords raised and ready to fight. I began to run even faster still with this beautiful woman's hand in mine. Her hair was like gold that glistened in the sunlight and her eyes were the color of the sea with flakes of gold in them that looked extraordinary. Her figure was very fit. I would not say elegant but muscular and strong. This woman was practically perfect in every way possible. She and I were in what looked to be a rainforest of some kind. Trees were scaling above us and the color of dark green seaweed at the bottom of the ocean. When I looked even closer at who was chasing us I saw Barbosa leading the men. He too looked quite angry and ready to kill us both. Then all of a sudden the woman let go of my hand and stopped in her tracks letting the other 30 men catch up to her. I quickly tried to grab her hand but she push it away and I was going to die too if I stayed much longer because Barbosa and his men were gaining on us. I figured that my life would be more important to save then both of us dieing so I began to run again leaving her in the dust. As I turned to give one last look at this beautiful creature I saw a sword going straight threw her heart and she gave me a slight smile and slowly collapsed on the ground. Then, I woke up from this nightmare.

I opened my eyes and felt the warm Caribbean sun shining on my face. I thought about the nightmare I had last night and why Barbosa was chasing after us. Plus, who was this woman that was running hand in hand with me? The only thing I could think of was that I needed rum and fast.

I got out of my bed, got my accessories back on, got some rum and walked onto the deck. I went up to the helm took out my compass to see where we were headed to next but my compass wasn't working today. It kept on spinning and would never stop. I needed a heading, where was I going to go next? I decided to wait for a little while and see if my compass needed to readjust itself and if it didn't readjust itself in one hour I know exactly where to go, Tortuga.

An hour went by and my compass still didn't work. I was just about to tell the crew to pull the anchor and head for Tortuga when Mr.Gibbs started running (more like waddling) his way over to me.

"_Cap'n!!!"_, he shouted from halfway across the deck.

"_Yes Mr.Gibbs."_, I answered back waiting impatiently for a reply as he had to stop and catch his breath.

"_There is a ship in the distance sir and I think it's hers."_, he answered back still huffing and puffing.

"_Whose?"_, I said in an almost angry tone.

"_Francesca's sir."_, As a look of annoyance and anger crossed my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Post AWE**

**Hey guys i need some reviews!!! Tell me how it is!**

**Two**

**Jack's POV**

I looked out over the beautiful sea in the complete opposite direction Francesca's ship was coming from. Even though I wanted to see what she looked like and what her ship looked like I would stand my ground. I will be the next Pirate King and will not vote for her no matter what she looked like or how she acted.

I then I looked around the Black Pearls dark oak deck to see my crew curiously leaning over the far side railing trying to get a glance at Francesca's ship or even Francesca herself. I rolled my eyes and strolled down the stairs leading from the helm.

"_Crew!!!"_, I shouted in a load blusterous voice causing my crew to jump.

"_Get back to work! I don't want me ship look'n like it just came out of the Kraken's stomach do I?"_, I said as I walked toward Mr. Gibbs who was patiently waiting for me to give him orders.

"_Yes, Capt'n?"_, he said waiting for his answer.

"_Help Francesca anchor her ship and board the Pearl .Also tell her crew that they too can come aboard for some rum."_, I said in a mischievous manner. I had a plan and I hoped it was going to work.

**Francesca's POV**

I looked into the distance and saw a ship with black sails and mist that engulfed the whole ship, it was the Pearl. I have heard stories about what the Pearl looked like and its adventures but in person it was so much more. Its black sails waved in a slow, hypnotic-like motion that was mesmerizing. We were approaching the Pearl and fast making me become even more excited to meet Jack Sparrow and his crew. I have never met Jack Sparrow but I have heard he is quite the character and had a similar disposition to mine. I know of all his adventures and somewhat look up to him, hoping that one day I too will go on some amazing adventures.

My crew was anxiously tidying up the ship trying to make it as appealing as it could be.  
A slight smile crossed my face as I thought of my upcoming meeting with Jack Sparrow. I wondered what he looked like and acted like. As I thought about what to expect from Jack I became anxious and started pacing back and forth across my ships deck.

The wind died down as we approached the Pearl causing the atmosphere to become eerie and goose bumps began to appear on my skin. We slowly pulled up next to the Pearl and anchored down the ship. The crew and I were all leaning as far over the railing as possible to try and get a look at Jack and his crew but could see nothing. All we saw a short stubby man who was waiting for us on the Pearl.

The crew and I anchored the ship and each grabbed a rope that hung from the mast and swung our way on to the Pearl. Once on the ship we saw Jack's crew all lined up in one single filed row. A look of disbelief and awe crossed each one of our faces because we weren't expecting Jack's crew to look so….. so…. so… proper. The short, stubby man walked over to me and shook my hand hard and stern trying to tell me that he was tough.

"_My name is Mr. Gibbs and welcome to the Back Pearl. We've been waiting for you."_, the man said with a slight smile that spread across his scrunched face.

"_Well, hello my name is Francesca Hawk and this is my crew"_, I said pointing to my all men crew who still had a look of awe on their faces. Some of my men even had their jaws halfway open causing me to slightly chuckle.

"_The capt'n will be out here shortly. Meanwhile, I will give you a tour of the ship."_, he said walking slowly across the Pearl's beautiful wooden deck toward the stairs to the galley.

After Mr.Gibbs had given me the tour of the ship we headed back up to the deck and at helm was Captain Jack Sparrow. He looked gorgeous with his dread locks flowing slightly in the in the breeze. He looked out onto the ocean like he was thinking about something, something that no one else not even me would understand.

"_Cap'n!"_, Mr.Gibbs shouted as we approached the stairs to the helm.

Jack tuned and a look of shock spread across his face. He looked as if he was just shot.

**Jack's POV**

I was amazed. For the first time in my life I was actually in complete and udder shock. This women standing in front of me was gorgeous. She looked like a goddess. Her hair was like gold and her eyes were the exact color of the sea. This couldn't be Francesca Hawk, could it?

She looked at me for a second and then a smile spread across her face. What was so funny? Did she notice that I was in shock?

I quickly turned my head and focused my eyes on Mr.Gibbs who walked up to my side.

"_Jack, your mouth is hanging open and I think you might want ta close it before the drool comes out."_, Gibbs whispered in a serious and witty tone. I shut my mouth quickly and stood up straighter.

"_Thank ya Mr.Gibbs. I will take that into consideration next time I encounter that problem."_, I said in a more serious tone trying to cover up my sudden embarrassing moment.

I then walked down the stairs from the helm and stood in front of Francesca.

"_Well….hello. My name is Capt'n Jack Sparrow and welcome to me Pearl."_, I said reaching for her beautiful, soft looking hand.

"_Hello, my name is Francesca Hawk and it's a pleasure to meet you."_, she said grabbing my hand and shaking it sternly. Her strength was surprising when she shook my hand. I was expecting her hand shack to be gentle and soft but instead it was strong and ruff. Her hands were very tough, similar to mine which showed me that she was definitely a pirate because every pirate has hard, rough, caliced hands.

When we were shaking hands it felt as if I was in complete calmness and serenity. The feeling of her hand against mine was indescribable. We kept shaking our hands for what seemed to be seconds but were actually almost one minute. As I gained consciousness I realized that we were still hand in hand. Wait, _hand in hand_….. MY DREAM!!! More like my nightmare. Was she the one in my dream? No…she couldn't be. I don't even know her. It's impossible. I then quickly yanked my hand away from hers and stared at it thinking of the nightmare and if Francesca was the beautiful woman who was holding my hand.

_"Is there something wrong Capt'n Sparrow?"_, Francesca asked with a slight tilt to her head. Her eyes glistening as the sun beat down on them.

As I looked up and down her beautiful figure I began to notice what she was wearing. Her clothes looked very similar to mine. She wore a dirty, long sleeved, brown leather over coat that looked worn, old, and had holes every so often trialing up and down the sleeves showing her dirty off white shirt underneath. This coat traveled all the way to the floor. She also wore dark brown almost black breeches that too had small holes which showed her bronzed skin underneath. The breeches she wore were loosely tucked into her old leather tall boots. As I stared at her tall boot I noticed an arrangement of weapon tucked into them, mostly knives of all shapes and sizes. I counted around seven total weapons. Why would this wench carry seven different knives with her? What a strange little pirate. My eyes then traveled to her waist which too had weapons tuck in it or hanging around it. She had one very large beautifully carved sword. The craftsmanship was impeccable. The handle was made of gold and craved in the shaped of skulls entwined with roses. This sword was truly the most beautiful weapon I have ever seen. I then realized that I had been staring at Francesca's body for more then four minutes and quickly looked up into her eyes.

"_Is there something you want Cap'n?"_, she asked in an almost irritated way. Her eyes were becoming more harsh looking and darker. Had I made her angry?

"_No…no, I was just..just..staring at your sword. May I?"_, I asked gesturing toward the magnificent sword which my signature half smile spread across my face.

"_You may."_, Francesca said handing me the sword. My eyes were glued to it as she passed it over to me.

I took it in my hands and held it like it was the sword of god. I leaned my head down and looked at the swords body and notice it was etched with writing and all sorts of pictures. I never seen a sword etched like this before. There was one caption that interested me the most and it said, "_If you live the sacred and despise the ordinary, you are still bobbing in the sea of delusion."_ What did this mean and why did Francesca of all people have this sword?

"_Beautiful isn't it?"_, she said reaching back for her sword.

"_Yes, it tis. Very beautiful and why, may I ask, do you have this sword?"_, I said moving backwards so she couldn't reach it.

"_Give it back!"_, Francesca said lunging forward trying to once again grab the sword. Her eyes turned as hard as rock. I could tell she was getting angry with me and I loved it.

"_Not until you tell me how you got this sword."_, a grin spreading across my face. She looked even more beautiful when she was angry. The wind began to pick up and her golden hair was blowing wildly in the wind and her worn leather coat flapped sporadically. The skies began to get darker and the clouds moved in. It looked as if a horrible storm was about to hit.

"_I am warning you Mr. Sparrow. For the last time, give me back my sword."_, she said in a brisk and angry tone. This pirate was as protective over her sword as I was over me hat.

"_That's Capt'n Jack Sparrow to you Miss."_, I said in a stern and almost serious tone.

I then backed to the wooden post which held the mast and was situated near the stares to the helm. I was then starting to turn around when I herd the sound of a knife being pulled out of something metal. I looked toward Francesca then saw her throw knife which just barely missed my face. I smiled mischievously and began to walk toward me cabin when I noticed I couldn't move. I looked down at my coat and saw a shimmering knife which had gone through one of my many scarves that were tied around my head and into the wood. I then tried to pull it out but couldn't. I was stuck!!!

Francesca then slowly walked over to me and gently took her sword put in back into its sheath and walked away leaving me still stuck to the wooden post.

Gibbs watched Francesca walk down the stares to the galley where her crew was located probably drunk by now. He then turned towards me and wobbled his way over. After pulling for a good three minutes he got the small sword out of the wood I was free at last.

Cursing to myself I quickly walked down the stares and towards the galley. I was going to show Francesca who was captain of this ship. Once I reached the galley I scanned the small space and saw her sitting with her crew drinking rum. I walked over to her and took out my sword and pointed it under her chin. She then slowly turned her head and stood up.

"_Is there something you want Capt'n Jack Sparrow?"_, she said with a serious but playful look on her face. She knew what was coming I could see it on her face.

"_Yes, in fact there is something I want. When you are on me ship you will treat me the way you would have your crew treat you because you being a capt'n would want to be treated with respect and me being a capt'n will also want the same respect from which you would be receiving being a capt'n which I am not receiving being a capt'n. Savvy?"_, I said angrily and still with my sword pointed to her smooth porcelain-like neck.

"_Are you going to fight me Capt'n Jack Sparro?. Because if you are then I shall advise to be aware that me being a woman has nothing to do with my swordsmanship and that I can and will embarrass you in front of your whole crew if do try to fight me. In the end you will be looking at me from the flat of your back and I will be laughing looking down at you because of how pathetic you look. So once again Capt'n Jack Sparrow are want'n to fight?"_, her eyes were once again becoming dark and cold looking.

"_I think you'll be need'n your sword Miss Francesca because this fight will end all too soon and what is the fun in that?"_, I said motioning her to get out her sword and fight me. She then got out her sword and crossed it with mine ready to fight.

Both facing each other we walked out the galley and started walking up the stairs. Once we both reached the deck we began to fight. Our swords clanged against each others. I was actually amazing by how good she was. She blocked every blow I was trying to make. There had to be something that she couldn't block. Then all of a sudden she pulled a maneuver which I hadn't expected and my sword had escaped from my grip and slid across the Pearl's deck. She had beaten me. How? She then pointed her sword at my neck and a gorgeous smile spread across her face. I had never seen such a beautiful white smile in all my life and I had never been beaten in a sword fight before. This was all too strange.

"_Fine, you beat me I surrender."_, I said waiting for her to laugh at me or say something that would embarrass me even more but I herd nothing. I looked up at her and saw her eyes widen as if she saw a ghost. She then dropped her sword and began to turn around and there was Barbossa with a sword pointed at Francesca's back and a bright green apple in the other hand.

"_Oh, bugger.", _I said with a somewhat worried look on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Post AWE**

**Three**

**Jack's POV**

What was Barbossa doing here and how come I didn't see him coming? This was quite unexpected.

"_Why hello Jack."_, Barbossa said with his beard covered in juice from his half eaten apple and his sword still being pointed at Francesca's back.

"_Barbossa, what a pleasant surprise. Now what brings you here to me ship?"_, I said walking over to retrieve my sword which was still lying on the deck and then sheathed it.

"_Well, Jack seems to me that we have a problem on our hands."_, Barbossa said bringing down his sword which was pressed against Francesca's back and walking slowly up to her. Francesca then turned around and faced Barbossa. Her face became cold and stone like. She did not look afraid but instead angry.

"_And what tis the problem you are talking about?"_, I said walking back across the deck of the Pearl.

"_Well, Jack it looks to me as if this young lass, suspecting it be Francesca Hawk, is not fit to be the next Pirate King."_, Barbossa said as he turned to face Jack.

"_And why is that Barbossa?"_, a smile then spreading across my face. I think I like the way this is going. Maybe Barbossa instead will take matters into his own hands and get her off my back so that I can be the next Pirate King.

"_Because I think I shall become the next Pirate King. I am obviously best fit for the job and she, being a woman is too fragile, too weak, and too stupid to measure up to us pirates."_, Barbossa said as he trailed the back of his right hand down Francesca's jaw bone and at that moment Francesca had it. She quickly balled up her right fist and gave a blow at Barbossa. Barbossa then quickly fell back hitting the Pearl's deck hard and his apple flew out of his hand. Francesca then took out her beautiful sword and aimed it right at Barbossa's neck with a serious and stern look on her face.

"_I am a woman Captain Barbossa but that does not mean I am fragile, weak, or stupid. I am fit to be the next Pirate King and nothing you say or do will stop me. You on the other hand are not fit to be Pirate King because you sir are selfish, stupid, and greedy. To be a Pirate King you have to think none of yourself and only of others. You are there to help, lead, and fight for pirates everywhere and in order to do that you need to be smart, strong, and a great leader. Captain Barbossa all you do is think about yourself and what you want which almost all pirates do, but not me. I would risk my life for my crew and if I was the next Pirate King I would risk my life for you and for every other pirate out there in order to saves their lives. Even thought you have not treated me with any respect I will not kill you because I am setting an example for what a Pirate King should be like. I will only kill another pirate if he or she is threatening to other pirates and killing other pirates for no point at all or for selfish reasons. If you feel as though you would be a better Pirate King then I show me. Prove to me that you are better suited for this then me and if so I will no longer want to be Pirate King and you will be able to become the next Pirate King with me happily serving under you."_, Francesca spoke with such confidence and such enthusiasm that astounded me. Barbossa practically had his mouth hanging open and he also kept eyeing Francesca's sword. He was obviously amazed by her intelligence and understanding of the situation.

Francesca slowly put removed her sword that was positioned at his neck and sheathed it. Barbossa then got up in a old man-like manner and brushed off his breeches. I, still standing in the same spot as before was once again amazed. Francesca had beat both Barbossa and me. That is very strange and unusual.

"_Well, I guess we have an agreement. If I show you that I am better fit to be the Pirate King and you agree then you will no longer want to be Pirate King and instead will work under me when I am Pirate King. But if instead I am not shown to be worthy to be Pirate King I will willingly give up and let you become Pirate King with me working under you when you become it."_ Barbossa said with a sly smile on his face and his hand outstretched waiting for her to shake it in agreement. Francesca agreed and shook Barbossa's hand with no emotion on her face.

"_Well, now that settled lets drink some rum."_, I said wrapping my arms around both Francesca and Barbossa and with a smile across my face. I wanted to see how this agreement will work out.

**Francesca's POV**

I have never met Barbossa but I have heard about him. He was a cruel and selfish person who I knew couldn't be the next Pirate King. Therefore I think this deal I just stroke up with him will prove to him that I am the perfect Pirate King.

After Barbossa and I shook hand in agreement to our deal we headed down to the galley with Jack to drink some rum and eat with the rest of the crew. While we were eating I noticed how Barbossa's eye kept on turning a deeper and deeper purple from where I had hit him earlier. I wondered if he was going to get me back for that. I will be expecting it.

After I finished drinking lots of rum and eating almost all the food in the galley I decided that some fresh air might do me good. Therefore I headed up the stairs and onto the deck where I walked (more like wobbled) around the Pearl's deck with one hand gently gliding along the Pearl's dark oak railings. After about five minutes of walking on deck I herd footsteps behind me and I turned around and saw Barbossa standing behind me.

"_Why hello Capt'n Barbossa. Is there something you need?"_, I said with a confused expression on my face.

"_I was just wondering about the sword that you had pointed at my neck earlier. It looked very different from any other sword I have ever seen. How did you acquire it Miss Francesca."_, Barbossa said eyeing the sword continuously.

"_Well, Capt'n Barbossa this sword was given to me from a friend, a friend that you might know or have met before. I had helped her with some things and in return she gave me this sword."_, I said hoping that I didn't give anything away that I shouldn't have. Barbossa then, with his fingers, twirled his beard obviously trying to think of who I was talking about.

"_I am sorry to say Miss Francesca but the only women I can think of are Elizabeth Turner and Calypso, Goddess of the Sea."_, Barbossa said still trying to think of any other women that I could have possibly know and be friends with.

"_Indeed Capt'n Barbossa you are correct one of those women is the one who gave me this sword."_, I said with a small smile on my face.

**Jack's POV**

Once noticing both Francesca and Barbossa gone I got curious so I headed up to the deck from the alley. As I crept slowly up the stairs to the deck trying to balance myself obviously the rum had gotten the better part of me I herd Francesca and Barbossa talking. I stopped where I was and listened in on their conversation. They were talking about the magnificent sword of Francesca's and who had given it to her. It was either given to her by Elizabeth or Calypso. It couldn't have been Elizabeth because I was always with here or at least near her. It must have been Calypso. Something about this sword of Francesca's was different like it mesmerized everyone who looked at it. I had to find what was so special about this sword and if it did hold some special powers I wanted it.

I then finished walking up the stairs and crossed the deck toward Francesca and Barbossa. Francesca always looked gorgeous. Her eyes twinkled in the moon light. Her beauty was almost unreal. There had to be some reason she looked like this, no one is born like this. I was going to get to the bottom of this no matter what.

"_Why hello. I believe that the sword that you, Francesca have in your possession is from someone else, someone who you, Capt'n Barbossa know very well. She, meaning the woman who gave Francesca the sword is the very one who helped you recovers from when I thought I had killed. Yes, the woman who gave Francesca this sword was indeed Calypso. Now the thing that I am wondering about is what is so special about this sword and me knowing Calypso pretty well know that all her gifts have something extra to them. So Francesca my final question is what is the something extra that this sword has and why haven't you told us?, _I said with a look of triumph on my face.As I was saying this Francesca became stiff and uncomfortable looking something that I have never seen her do before. I was definitely onto something. There was something Francesca didn't want to tell us and it had to do with that sword.

"_I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Sparrow."_, Francesca said while she nervously looked around the Pearl's deck. _"Well I am starting to get tired and I think I will head beck to my ship and get some much needed rest."_, she said walking drunkenly over to the Pearl's railing and grabbed a rope that hung from the mast and swung onto her ship.

After Francesca had left Barbossa and I looked at each other and I could tell he was planning something. He wanted that sword and so did I.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

**Jack's POV**

As I watched Francesca walk to her ship I thought about what Barbossa was going to do and if he was going to take her sword. Then decided that I would have to beat Barbossa and steal her sword before he does and then quickly flea, leaving both Francesca and Barbossa behind. But when shall I do this? I would have to wait till she falls asleep which shouldn't be difficult because of the amount of rum she had tonight.

"_Well, I best be gett'n to sleep, the rum is gett'n to me. I will see you bright n' early tomorrow morn'n."_, I said turning around and slowly walking to my cabin. I hope Barbossa bought my fake alibi and that he wouldn't beat me to the sword.

After I spoke Barbossa nodded and walked toward his ship. He was up to something I could feel it. He was going to try and get that sword. I then thought about the monkey that Barbossa had, the stupid, annoying monkey that would never die. Where was this monkey? How come it didn't come onboard with Barbossa? That ugly thing was constantly with him, so how come it wasn't with him? I had a feeling that this monkey was either dead or in on Barbossa's plan.

After around fours hours, I got up and snuck out of my cabin hoping that no one was out there and that Francesca was in a deep sleep. I crept slowly across the Pearl's deck and headed my way to her ship. I then grabbed a rope that was attached to the mast and swung onto Francesca's ship. Everything was lit up via moonlight. Her ship was amazing and breathtaking. It, to me, was the perfect ship. The wood was so smooth and everything looked so beautiful. This ship looked like a ship that I would love to commandeer. But I was not here to steal a ship, but instead to steal Francesca's sword. I looked around her ships deck and saw what looked like the captains quarters and crossed the deck towards the doors. The doors, which hopefully led to her room, were beautiful too. They were almost all glass with wooden etchings of roses and skulls similar to the etchings on her sword. I then slowly opened her door and saw her sleeping perfectly with her head gently leaning back on her pillow. She looked like and angel and it was truly breathtaking. Her eyes were gently closed and her mouth looked as if the corners were slightly lifted up into a small smile. I had a sudden urge I couldn't resist. Therefore I slowly walked up to her leaned down and gently pressed my lips against hers. Her lips felt so smooth against mine. Even though she had no idea that I was kissing her, the kiss was one of the best kisses I have ever had. The moment our lips touched, I felt at peace and that this was meant to be. I then remembered why I came here and slowly stood up straight and looked around her room for the sword. I scanned the room but found nothing. Then, I looked through her drawers and around her desk but still found nothing. If the sword wasn't here then where was it? I looked back over at Francesca and once again had an urge to kiss her but then I saw something out of the corner of my eye, it was moving and near the door leading out of her room. I quickly glanced over to the direction the movement was coming from and it was gone. I then hastily walked out of the room and looked around her ship's deck but saw nothing. I started walking over to the Pearl then noticed something was missing. The rope that I had used to swing onto Francesca's ship was gone and there on the Pearl was indeed Barbossa's monkey swinging on the rope which I used to get onto her ship. After the monkey screamed at me as if it was laughing at me swung off the rope crossed the deck and jumped onto Barbossa's shoulder. Once I saw Barbossa with the annoying monkey on his shoulder, he smiled at me and lifted a sword and stared at it in the moonlight. As I looked closer at the sword he was holding, I noticed the golden handle and the etching that cover the sword. He had still beaten me to it. He had gotten the sword before I did and now I was stuck on her ship with no way of getting back on mine.

Barbossa then walked over to the railing of the Pearl and said, _"Good bye Jack, thank you for giving me back my Pearl, allowing me to steal this sword, and for_ _giving both the Pearl's crew and Francesca's crew. I will use all of these to my best advantage."_ As Barbossa said this, the Pearl began to move and take sail. Barbossa was taking the Pearl and Francesca's crew who were still probably drinking rum or unconscious form drinking rum in the galley. Now what am I going to do? I had to get the Pearl, the sword, and Francesca's crew back. All I need now is a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

**Francesca's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt the sun beating down on me through the window of my cabin. I then pulled the covers up and turned on my other side hoping that I might avoid the sun, but it was no use, the sun was still just as bright and hot as before. After trying for 10 minutes to go back to sleep I decided to start getting up. I slowly cracked open my eyes and saw a blurry dark figure sitting in the corner of my room. I then quickly sat up in my bed and grabbed a fistful of my sheets to cover up my partially naked body. I focused in on the dark figure and then realized it was Jack Sparrow.

"_Jack, what are you doing here!?"_, I said trying to cover as much of myself up as possible with the little amount of sheets I had gathered in my hands.

"_Well, Miss Francesca, we have a slight problem on our hands."_, Jack said as he looked around my cabin obviously hiding something from me.

"_And is this problem something so important that you need to get on my ship and break into my cabin while I am half naked and sleeping!?"_, I said slowly getting out of my bed and wrapping my sheets around me as tight as possible, not wanting Jack to see anything he shouldn't.

"_Actually yes. The problem which I am currently thinking of is indeed pretty important and affects both of us equally, probably more me then you. In fact the say problem that I am speaking of refers to me crew, your crew and me ship. Oh, and your sword also plays a part in this problem. But this problem in which I talk of can be fixed so there be no need to worry, Miss Francesca. I already have a plan that will hopefully fix this problem and we could continue our separate lives.", _Jack said inhis witty and innocent way trying to make the situation sound better then it really was. But really, Jack had no plan and no way of fixing this problem…yet.

I stared at Jack for a few seconds trying to think of a good way of asking him what exactly this problem was and how we were going to fix it. _"Jack, what is the problem exactly?"_ I said with my head slightly tilted.

"_Well, I noticed how interested Barbossa was when he was looking at your sword and I became suspicious. Therefore that night I thought I would go and check your ship to make sure that he didn't try to steel it. Once I got onto your ship I went into your cabin thinking that is where you would keep your sword and saw that it was gone. I then walked back outside and saw Barbossa sailing away on my ship with both our crews and your sword. Now my question is, what is so special about your sword and why is everyone, including me so drawn to it?"_Jack, said getting up from the chair and beginning to walk over to my bed.

"_My sword is indeed special and there are some things you don't know about my sword. I was given to me by Calypso whose gifts, we all know, have some kind of power. The sword was named __The Sword of Kiribati __after the island of Kiribati and the magic that encompasses it. Everyone who was born on that island was beautiful and stayed beautiful until they left the island where they would then become ordinary and plane. One humid summer day a small earthquake hit a nearby island causing a huge tsunami to develop. This tsunami grew and grew as it came closer to the island and once it hit ihe island it engulfed the whole island and destroyed it. Now all that's left are ruins and everyone that was on the island when it hit, died. Well, everyone except one person. When I was five, Calypso found me and saved my life. But once she brought me to her island, I changed. I was no longer beautiful, I was plain and ugly. The island's power still affected me, and Calypso decided to do something to change it. She created a sword that harnessed Kiribati's power and allowed me to stay beautiful. But if the sword is taken from its owner, or the owner sells it to someone else, a horrible and deadly curse is put on them and can only be lifted when the original owner gets it back. Therefore the new owner gains the power of beauty while the original owner has a curse put on them that makes them ugly, plain and would, at most, lead them to horrible and painful death. The curse will begin at midnight tonight where I will turn ugly, Barbossa will become attractive, and the horrible cure will begin. Jack, in order to get my sword back, I will need your help. I can't do this without someone who knows the sea like the back of their hand and that is you. In return for your help, I will get both your crew and your ship back, plus, you will never have to se me again and I will even decline from becoming the next Pirate King if that is what you want."_, I said, as I wrapped the blankets tightly around my body, got up from my bed, and walked slowly over to Jack and said, _"Please Jack, I need you."_

"_Well, that is definitely interesting, Miss Francesca. I hope you find your sword and good luck."_, Jack said with his signature crooked smile spreading across his face allowing his gold tooth to glisten in the sunlight and quickly spun around and began to walk toward the door. He was obviously trying to get me to beg even more and of course, I gave in.

"_Jack!!! Please, what more do you want from me?"_, I said running to him then grabbing one of his muscular arms as my sheets began to slowly fall. He then said, _"I will help you Francesca but only on one condition." _

_"And what is this condition?_" I said, letting go of his arm. He then quickly turned back around, slammed my body against his and powerfully pressed his rough lips against mine. My legs instantly turned to flubber as he continued pressing his lips against mine. He then slowly broke away and we looked at each other for what seemed to be minutes.

Then, he turned around and walked hastily toward my cabin door, opened it and before exiting my cabin, he said smiling, _"I was just wondering what it was like to kiss you before you turned ugly."_ Jack then walked out of my cabin and closed the door gently behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

**Jack's POV**

After I left Francesca's cabin I had to come up with a plan to get back my ship and my crew. I guess I will have to come up with a plan to get back Francesca's sword as well even though my main priority is my ship and crew. I did, in a way, promise her that I would help her get back her sword. But if I happened to, by "accident", get another ship I could go to Tortuga and get a temporary replacement crew so I can go and get my ship and crew back. But right now all I could think about is the kiss I shared with Francesca. When I kissed her it felt as if the world was moving incredibly fast and we were just standing completely still, as if we were frozen in time. Maybe it was just the rum the night before causing me to get dizzy. But I, the incredible Captain Jack Sparrow, is never really effected by rum in that way.

I am, in a way, interested in seeing what Francesca will look like after midnight tonight. I guess I will help her mainly because I want to see what she looks like and I feel sorry for her. Plus, she will help me get the sword back so I can steel it. Even though it will be of not use to me because I can't get any more handsome and therefore I doubt the sword will work for me. But I guess I could sell it or just keep for myself.

Since there is no crew to sail this ship I must go and steal its crew. As I thought about how two people were going to get a crew of thirty or so, I began to walk around Francesca's ships floor. This ship was perfect in everyway. The wood was like a dark mahogany and there were etchings in the railings. The only thing I could think of was that Calypso gave Francesca this ship because it couldn't be more perfect.

I turned around and there was Francesca looking gorgeous still, but that will change soon. She walked over to me, looked around the ship as if making sure everything is still in place, and said, "_Welcome to the Mistress, she is my pride and joy."_

"_She is very beautiful Francesca and I have come up with a plan to save your crew and precious sword,"_ I said standing inches away from her face an slightly swaying back and forth.

"_We are going to have to get a crew because you know and I know that we alone can not fight Barbossa and the only place tog et such a crew is in Tortuga."_, I said with a smile because Tortuga is my favorite place for many reasons I am sure you already know. The women, the rum, and the people are my kind of people.

"_Well, then off to Tortuga!!!"_Francesca said as she headed up to the helm.

"_Wait, wait, wait!!!_", I said running past her and blocking her from reaching the helm. _"Don't you think that the person who knows the sea better and knows Tortuga better should sail the ship?" _I said while waving my finger in the air.

"_But I am the captain and this is my ship! Don't you think that I should be the person sailing it?" _Francesca said with her hands on her hips looking stunning.

"_But I know the seas better then you and I am helping you, therefore I need some kind of control on where we are headed."_I said in a almost annoyed tone.

"_You know what? Fine Jack be that way, sail the ship. I will just do nothing somewhere else!"_ Francesca said as she flung her arms in the air obviously frustrated with me and I loved it. _"Jack, let me just ask you one question,"_she said coming closer to me only inches from my face. _"Why do you irritate me so?"_she with a hint of desire in her eyes.

"_You see it's my job, Lov',"_ I said getting even closer to her, about to kiss her again because she was so irresistible. My body was practically pressing against hers and I could feel the warmth of her body heating me up. I slowly turned my head sideway and opened my mouth about to, once again, kiss her. But then she quickly stepped back, turned around and walked away, leaving me standing there, mouth opened and leaning forward about to fall. I smiled and turned around and continued to the helm.

"_Off to Tortuga,"_ I said, smiling and starring out onto the beautiful sea.


End file.
